Snow Angel
by dualstrike
Summary: After Utatane Piko's arrival, SF-A2 Miki runs away from home out of jealousy. Feeling guilty, Piko sneaks off into the cold night to find her. What happens when they can't find their way home? Hinted Piko x Miki. Rated K  for language. ! HIATUS !
1. A Jealous Miki! Arrival of Utatane Piko!

**Snow Angel - A VOCALOID/UTAU series fanfiction - Chapter one  
**_**After Utatane Piko's arrival, SF-A2 Miki runs away from home out of jealousy. Feeling guilty, Piko sneaks off into the cold night to find her. What happens when they can't find their way home?**_

**Couples:** Hinted Piko x Miki.  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated** K+ For language  
**Author's notes:** Inspired by another Piko fanfic, and from a dream I have. Never fall asleep with the song 'Story', by Pico playing. OTL  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Vocaloids or UTAUs presented in this story, I only own the story. With that said, enjoy~!

* * *

Jealousy was a very common thing in the VOCALOID mansion.

While it may seem like the residents in the mansion were a great big happy family, each VOCALOID was pretty much jealous of each other - Meiko was jealous of Miku for her popularity, Miku was jealous of Luka's ability to speak English, Rin was jealous of her twin, Len Kagamine, for being the more popular one out of the two of them - the list simply goes on.

Still, there were a few people who managed to escape the whole jealousy cliché - Lily's huge ego and self-centeredness about herself pretty much singled her out, Hiyama Kiyoteru and Kaai Yuki were way too involved in their school careers to even care about who sounded better than who, Akaito had better things to do, and so on.

SF-A2 Miki was the one who stood out, whoever. She proclaimed that she wouldn't get jealous of anyone, mainly because she depended on her looks more rather than her own voice. Still, there would be times were thoughts about what would happen if she sounded like Miku passed through her mind, but they were brief.

Still, when interviewed by people, Miki always proclaimed that jealousy would never win her over, and that was true for the most part.

Until _he_ decided to step into the picture.

* * *

"We're getting a little brother~~!"

Miku's high pitch voice echoed loudly through the room she stepped in, making Hiyama Kiyoteru wince violently, dropping his pen on the ground. The room Miku stepped in was the small room that mostly Kiyoteru and little Kaai Yuki used. The VOCALOIDS used it for practicing their singing, but they only used it when they were singing in a group. Yuki glanced from her coloring book and raised an eyebrow as she clutched her red crayon.

"A _brother_," Her voice sounded questioning. "Is he gay like Len?"

"_Yuki_!" The teacher-VOCALOID's voice rang with authority, making the small child place her coloring book on her head in fear. The teal haired diva, who was standing near-by, shook her head at the two. "I dunno," she raised a finger and smiled, "But Kai-Kun and Mei-chan are picking him up in a few weeks, and I want this place to be clean as a whistle!"

"Whistles aren't clean."

"Be quiet, Yuki!"

Kiyoteru placed a hand up. It wasn't surprising that Yuki and Miku argued; it wasn't that Yuki hated the diva, but Miku wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, as the student-VOCALOID once described Miku's intelligence. "Well, that's good news, but _please_ don't scare him like you scared Iroha-chan. After you talked to her, she wouldn't leave her room." Kiyoteru said as he picked up his grade book followed by giving Yuki a look (She was trying to take a peek at her grades).

It wasn't long before the other VOCALOIDS found out. The three other males were pretty much angry about it, mainly because all of the girls were swooning over about how cute he looked, but Miki was mostly excited. She didn't know what he looked like, but he had a noticeable ahoge - just like her! Perhaps they could become good friends!

Who knew her thoughts could change in a matter of weeks.

* * *

"So… We're getting a little brother."

"Kaito, for god sake, at least be nice to him. He might not be an idiot like Len and Gakupo."

Kaito and Meiko had been in the airport, waiting for the new VOCALOID to arrive. Kaito was looking at one of the pictures of him, handing it to Meiko. "Fine, fine," He said and crossed his arms a bit. "I just don't want him to steal my thunder."

"_What_ thunder?"

The male was silent.

"Exactly."

They had waited for a about twenty minutes before realizing that the male VOCALOID had arrived, mainly because a shit load of girls yelled at his name. Meiko leaned in a bit as Kaito stood tall, fixing his scarf. They spotted a rather unusual ahoge through the crowd. Meiko coughed a bit and strut over to the huge crowd, "Get the hell away from him, you're going to kill him."

The blue haired VOCALOID leaned back a bit as he waited for the other to emerge from the crowd. It wasn't long before she did, and she was holding a young boy's hand. His hair was as white as snow, and his clothing was more hi-tech than his own, or any of the other VOCALOID's.

He also had an USB cord, which Kaito raised an eyebrow at.

Meiko smiled as she pulled the male over to the other male. "Kaito, this is Utatane Piko." She introduced. Piko didn't say anything, just looked up at the older male and blinked. Kaito placed his hand on his hips, "He's not a talker, is he?"

"Yes I am." The voice came from the male's mouth, making Kaito pretty much jump out of his skin. "So... He's not stupid?" The blue haired male asked.

The female slapped her companion, "What did I tell you about being nice?" She growled. "C'mon, everyone's waiting, and I don't feel like walking in on another one of Yuki and Miku's 'epic battles'."

* * *

"Guuuyyysss, Meiko's car just pulled in!"

The Diva's voice rang through the mansion, causing Akita Neru to jump a bit and roll off the couch as Yowane Haku began to drink her sake again. The rest of the VOCALOIDS emerged from their rooms, Yuki skipping out of the kitchen followed by Kiyoteru.

"We're home~~." Meiko yelled as she opened the door. Kaito walked in, the slapmark on his face very noticeable to Kagamine Len. "... I won't ask." The blond male said, holding his hands up in defense. Every time Len asked about one of Kaito's bruises, he got one of his own.

Lily looked over at Piko, who stepped into the mansion. "... He's adorable!" She squealed as she motioned the other VOCALOIDs to take a closer look at their new brother. Like anyone else, they had a few remarks of their own.

"Does that ahoge go down?"

"A USB cord? So cool!"

"He's so short~."

"Is that even a guy?"

While the rest of the group crowded the male, a certain red head female was trying to take a closer look, bouncing up and down to see, which caused her ahoge to bounce a bit. "I can't seeeeeeeee!" She whined, causing Luka and Rin to look in her direction and glare at her. One thing about Miki was, she was the least liked in the mansion. Most deemed her as annoying or a pest and not a good singer, but Miki tried her best to ignore them.

Finally, the female squeezed her way through the crowd to where the new male VOCALOID was, but her grin soon faded as soon as she saw what he looked like.

They didn't look exactly alike, so this moment couldn't be described as 'looking through a mirror'. It was more like she was looking through one of those crazy mirrors at a carnival.

It was almost eerie.

* * *

"Miki-chan, why did you storm off?"

Hatsune Mikuo had been running after the female, who was pretty much stomping off to her room. She stopped and turned back to the Miku-look-a-like. If looks could kill, Mikuo would be on the floor because the look that she was giving him was pretty scary. He stepped back a bit.

"Did they forget me? Did they use my concept to design him? _He looks like me!_" She growled in response, "Why do they like him more than me? Is it because he's male?"

"N-No... I think it's the whole 'he's not talking' kind of thing... Girls dig that, a-and it's not like everyone likes him. Most of the males hate him, and you know how Luka-chan is with males..." Mikuo held his hands up in defense, shaking a bit.

Miki growled and turned away.

"... I suppose this is a bad time to say that Master-kun wants you and Piko to sing a duet."

"..." This caused Miki to turn around slowly, "... Why me?" She asked. Mikuo tapped his chin a bit, "I-I guess he noticed that you were really excited for Piko-kun, a-and maybe he just wanted you to sing more songs...! Plus, uh... You look like Sekihan-san."

"Who?"

"Piko-kun's voice provider's... Uh, singing partner, at least one of them. They've done a lot of duets together."

Miki snorted a bit and opened the door to her room. She almost wanted to say 'Fuck Piko and that duet', but... Master was the one who wanted her to sing... Sing for him. She wanted to sing, and damn it - she was going to do so even if she had to sing with that damn Vocaloid.

"Fine, I'll do it."

And with that said, she slammed the door to her room in the teal haired boy's face.


	2. Magnet gone wrong?

**Snow Angel - A VOCALOID/UTAU series fanfiction - Chapter one  
**_**After Utatane Piko's arrival, SF-A2 Miki runs away from home out of jealousy. Feeling guilty, Piko sneaks off into the cold night to find her. What happens when they can't find their way home?**_

**Couples:** Hinted Piko x Miki.  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated:** K+ For language  
**Author's notes:** Thanks to those who review! I have no idea how long this will be, but I will be under sixteen chapters, mainly because I don't want to drag it on.

And I make Miki seem like such a brat, but we all do stupid things when we're jealous, right? And I don't hate Miku; I wanted to give her that kind of 'she's-sweet-in-interviews-but-she's-kind-of-a-bitch-when-she-wants-to-be' kind of personality. Happy Miku scares me. A lot.

Once again, this... is rushed, especially the ending. Orz  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Vocaloids or UTAUs presented in this story, I only own the story. With that said, enjoy~!

* * *

"And you should probably not hold a note longer than a few seconds if you don't take a breath in between other notes- Miki, are you even listening to me?"

The SF-A2 model looked over at Kiyoteru, who was holding a music sheet. His expression wasn't the happiest, but at the time Miki simply did not care. She glared at the teacher and sighed, "Sorry, I'm ust not to thrilled about singing with _him_." She nodded her head over to where Piko was. Kiyoteru glanced at the young male, who was pretty much getting tortured by both Rin and Miku; they were playing with his ahoge and USB cord. He looked pretty miserable.

Luka, who had been sitting nearby, got up and pulled the new Vocaloid to his feet, "Piko needs to practice for his duet." She said, looking at Miku and Rin, "And I don't think he wants to hang around with you guys anyways." This, of course, caused the two females to glare at the older woman, who dragged the male away.

Kiyoteru sighed as Yuki walked in the room, nibbling on an apple-shaped cookie. "What is Miki-tan singing anyways, sensei?" She asked with a curious look. Kiyoteru looked over at the female and smiled, "Well, Master decided to have Miki and Piko sing 'Magnet'."

Miki, who had taken half of Yuki's cookie, was now choking on the bits that she had began to chew. The student grabbed one of the bottle waters in the refrigerator nearby and handed it to the other female, who washed the chocolate chips all down. She gasped for air and looked up at Kiyoteru.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Her voice rang with anger, making Yuki step back a bit. Kiyoteru crossed his arms as the fourth AHS-loid, Nekomura Iroha, stepped into the room. The teacher placed his glasses off of his face, cleaning them. "Miki, Master chooses the songs we sing, we simply sing them."

"This sounds like a dictatorship." Miki said under her breath as she slid down in her chair. Iroha blinked and looked over at the male in the room. When he noticed her, he practically jumped. Iroha was a bit of a hermit, and she never really left her room. "Ah... Iroha, what is it?"

"Um... Miki will be performing soon... With Piko-tan. Master wanted you all to know." Iroha bowed before scurrying out of the room, probably to go hide in her room again. Kiyoteru placed his glasses back on his face, and looked at Miki. Yuki mimicked him, making Miki growl.

"Yeah, Yeah..." She sighed and grabbed the music sheet from the male and walked out of the room.

* * *

"So, Piko... How do you like the mansion so far?"

The white haired male removed his headphones and looked over at Len Kagamine, who was leaning against the wall. Luka had told Len to help him practice, mainly because she had to keep Miku and Rin from attacking Piko and smothering him. Piko bit his bottom lip in thought and shrugged.

"It's... Ok, I guess." He answered before looking back at the music sheet. Len raised an eyebrow; damn, this kid hardly talked, and when he did it was about three sentences. Would this kid be another Iroha? Or would he surprise everyone like Lily did? Still, he had something that the girls liked. Maybe Len should hang around him a bit more and study him.

The door opened, making Len look over to the door and Piko look up. Once Len saw who it was, he groaned loudly and glared at the figure, "Gakupo. Go away. I'm busy." He said to the samurai.

Gakupo gave Len a look, "You know, not everything is going to be about you now."

"Huh?"

The VOCALOID grabbed the blond and dragged him over to the corner, where Piko couldn't hear them, "Now that the Piko fellow over there moved in, girls are going to be all over him. You're old news, Kagamine." Once he said that, Len looked him in the eye. "... Huh? What?" That was _impossible_. "I have tons of fans."

"Yeah, but he's actually voiced by a male. You happen to be voiced by a female."

"So are you and Kaito-nii, but you guys hardly have fans of your own."

"Len, Len, Len..." Gakupo shook his head, "The reason girls love you is because you have a baby face. Well, not only is Utatane Piko voiced by a male, but he can be the 'uke' and the 'seme'." With that said, Len facepalmed. He had to admit, though, he didn't want to lose his fans to this kid. The blond male took another look at the other male. He was playing with his ahoge.

God damn it. How can he have a baby face and be manly _at the same time_?

"G-Gakupo-nii, what do I do?" Len grabbed the samurai's arms and shook him a bit. Gakupo sighed and placed his hands on the younger one's shoulders, looking like a doctor telling a patient he's going to die in the next twenty-four hours.

"There's nothing you can do. We must wait for someone to surpass his looks."

And with that, Len was huddled in the corner. The purple haired male shook his head and strode off to the white haired male, "So! Piko, are you ready to duet with Ms. Miki." He asked. The newcomer blinked and shrugged, "... She doesn't like me."

The samurai had to do a doube take, "... Ms. Miki does not like you? Surely you must be mistaken."

"When Master introduced us, she gave me a look. It wasn't a nice look. She wants to kill me." The male said, looking down at his feet. He really wanted to know why she didn't like him. Gakupo frowned and sighed, "Ms. Miki is just... Not having a good day, I guess. Women often feel moody during one week of the month and I guess this is her month." He explained with a smile.

Piko opened his mouth, but Gakupo began to speak again, "Now, you must get ready. We have an appropriate outfit for you to wear." The next thing the newcomer new, the samurai was ushering him out. Len looked up and growled, "Hey, I'm supposed to be his caretaker!" He then went racing after them.

* * *

Miki growled as she fixed her headphones. She looked in the mirror, practically glaring at the sky blue butterfly wing that she had to wear. Damn it, why did she have to sing with that damn look alike? All of the VOCALOIDS would be there, but only to see Piko.

She sighed; she knew she was one of the underappreciated VOCALOIDS, but... She didn't know that not a lot of people hated her. Luka always looked at her in disappointment, Len and Rin treated her like another playtoy, Miku did talk to her, but only when she had no one else to talk to. Even Iroha didn't talk to her, but that was because she was a hermit.

The SF-A2 model fixed her outfit, and sighed. She barely knew the words to 'Magnet'. She only knew half of them. Why? Because Master hardly asked her to sing. He always reminded her that he loved her, even if he didn't ask her to sing, but she still felt sad.

She wanted her voice to be heard.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Piko fixed his headphones as well. He looked in the mirror and blinked, fixing the bangs that went over his right eye. He had pretended to ignore Miku, but she was talking about how she spent a few hours with her own voice provider. A ping of jealousy went through the male. Most VOCALOIDs were jealous of each other's looks and voices, but for Piko. . .

He was jealous if the fact that all of these VOCALOIDs met their voice provider/original master at least once in their life time. Mostly when they were first created. Not Piko, though. They shipped him off to this damn place, without any information.

The male fixed his tie and glanced at Miku. God, she was _annoying_. He stepped away from the mirror and walked passed Miku and Rin, not saying hello to them or anything.

He peeked over at Miki, who was fixing her hair. She looked back and him and sneered before excusing herself from Yuki, who was helping her with her outfit, to go get a drink of water. Piko could easily see through that though.

She wanted to get away from him.

* * *

And so, finally, the duo would be singing together. Miki entered from the right part of the stage while Piko entered from the left part. The male smiled at the female, who simply glared at him as she entwined fingers with him. It would have been OK if she didn't have a bone crushing grip. Piko winced, but kept the smile on his face.

Miku, of course, was in the front row, as well as a few others. Yuki and Kiyoteru smiled at Miki while Gakupo and Len gave thumbs up to Piko. Piko nodded and smiled while Miki only smiled for a small moment before frowning again. Their master was on the other side of the stage, pushing his glasses up as he began to play the music. Miki let out a breath, and once her part came up she began to sing.

Her voice was a bit shaky and broken, mainly from not singing in such a long time. Miku cringed a bit, but the AHS-Loids kept a smile on their face, listening. Most of the others cringed a bit, but they weren't cringing as much as Len, Miku and Rin. Miki glanced at them, feeling tears sting her eyes.

She hated them. She was just as good as them, as the other AHS-loids. She was as good as _Utatane Piko_. Why didn't anyone like her? _Why didn't anyone want to hear her voice?_

Piko blinked, and reached up to wipe the tears away. Miki gasped and slapped his hand away, making many people gasp, and their master to stop the music. "_Don't touch me._" She cried out before running off the stage.

Miku snorted, "What a brat, not everything is about her, you know."

Piko glared at her and opened her mouth, but Yuki pretty much said what was on his mind, "How about you're the brat! You have no reason to call Miki-tan a brat! Not everything is about you either!" The teacher literally had to hold the student back from kicking the diva in the face.

Iroha, who was silent, stood up and began to walk in the direction Miki went.

* * *

The redhead's hand was on the doorknob as Iroha's voice rang through the hallways, "Miki-chan! Where are you going?" She asked as she fixed her helmet. Miki looked over at her friend ans sighed, her eyes seeming dead, "... Just... Out." She wanted to uninstall herself in peace. They'd rather have Piko and not her. They'd rather have him sing.

For once, Miki felt total jealousy.

She didn't wait for Iroha to respond. She opened the door and walked out, leaving without a jacket or something. Iroha sighed and whispered softly, "It's going to snow tonight. . ."

Iroha stood in the same place for at least ten minutes, and when she snapped out of her small trance, Piko walked in, holding the headphones that Miki dropped. He looked at the female with a pitiful look, "... Miki-chan doesn't want to sing with me, does she?" Iroha sighed and looked down, "Piko, you should get some rest. Miki-chan's just out for a walk." Piko hardly believed that, but he nodded and walked away. As he walked out of the room, Kiyoteru stepped in.

"Where's Miki?" Piko stopped once he heard the male's voice and quickly ran to spy on the two. The Kitty'lerloid looked over at the other and let out the third sigh that day, "Gone. She's jealous of Piko."

The male's eyes widened as he listened to the two talk. He... Was jealous of him? Why? What did he have that she didn't?

Well, if he was going to find that out, he was going to find her. Piko sprinted to his room and closed the door. He looked around, finding one of the jackets that SONY gave him. He grabbed it and tossed it on the bed while he grabbed a white jacket with black stripes on it. He placed that jacket on him and admired himself in the mirror. It wasn't a heavy jacket, but he was pretty bundled up already. The male grabbed the jacket he laid on the bed and looked at the time. It was only seven PM; he would be back at the mansion by at least nine or ten PM. She didn't go far, right?

Piko unlocked the windows and managed to crawl out with the jacket. He proceeded to run in the direction of the front yard, and try to navigate where Miki might have gone. He spotted a few footprints that looked like the size of Miki's boots.

* * *

When Miku opened the door to the Piko's room, he was gone.

"... MAAASSSSSTTTTEEEEERRRR!"


	3. Stuck With the Guy You Hate In a Storm

**Snow Angel - A VOCALOID/UTAU series fanfiction - Chapter three  
**_**After Utatane Piko's arrival, SF-A2 Miki runs away from home out of jealousy. Feeling guilty, Piko sneaks off into the cold night to find her. What happens when they can't find their way home?**_

**Couples:** Hinted Piko x Miki.  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated** K+ For language  
**Author's notes:** Aaah, thank you so much for the reviews, guys! Every review makes this trap happy, and I hope you continue reading, even if this isn't a Ritsu story (Which, by the way, he and the other VIPPERs will be appearing in this story sometime soon; it'll be a few chapters).  
Anyways, not too proud of this one and I'm going to blame the fact that I am terribly under the weather. I tend to write when I'm sick buuut I usually end up sucking at the end.

Oh well, enjoy anyways!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Vocaloids or UTAUs presented in this story, I only own the story. With that said, enjoy~!

* * *

Once Miki took a step outside onto the snow-covered ground, the violent winds blew through her skin, causing the young female to shiver violently. She began to run, hoping that the running would help keep her warm. She really should have grabbed a coat, but she was way too mad to even think about getting one. The SF-A2 Vocaloid wiped her eyes and touched her cheek, the same place where Piko's hand was. No one, besides Yuki, ever tried to dry her tears when she was upset.

It was... Comforting, but she still hated him with a burning passion.

Miki sighed and slowed her pace down. She could still see the mansion but barely. The red head checked her watch. It usually takes about ten minutes to get to where she was standing from the mansion. "Thirty minutes... That's all I need to make a decision..." She had to make a choice - to either stay and live with the tormenting or simply uninstall herself and let everyone forget about her.

She continued to walk, fighting the cold that ran through her entire body.

* * *

Piko managed to sneak around the front without any of the others noticing.

Although, he began to sprint when he heard Miku's screams echo off of the walls. Damn, she did have a set of lungs. Piko clutched onto the extra jacket while fixing the striped one he wore in the process. He had to find Miki; no one else would look for it it seemed. They didn't really care, did they?

Why?

Ever since he got here, no one told him anything. How dare they treat him like he was some child, or at least it seemed like they were treating him like one. The white haired boy dragged the USB cable behind him as his ahoge bounced with every step he took.

How dare they not look for Miki? She was a Vocaloid too, right?

Len had told Piko that not everyone in the mansion was friendly, but the newcomer had no idea they were this cruel. They weren't like this all the time, right? It was _disgusting_. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He shook his head and continued to increase his pace.

He had to find Miki.

It was his fault why she left.

* * *

"Master, both SF-A2 Miki and Utatane Piko are gone." The older male, the only _human_, turned to see Taito Shion in the doorway. The Master looked over at Miku, who was standing next to Taito, crying about how it was all her fault why Piko left. Yuki stood nearby as well, trying to munch on a red apple, but she sighed and threw it away; she just wasn't hungry for one, even if her stomach felt empty.

All of the other VOCALOIDS were in the lobby, talking loudly about the situation until the Master hushed them down, "Everyone, we all must remain calm. I know you're all worried about Project SF-A2 and Project Utatane, but they will come back safe and sound." His voice was kind and quiet.

Kagamine Rin raised her hand, "Shouldn't we, like, conduct a search party or something like that?"

The caretaker was silent, lost in thought. He could easily send an away team to search for them, but... Perhaps this would be a good chance for everyone to experience something they never experienced before. He simply said, "If they're not back by December 8, twelve AM, which is only in a few hours we shall got search for them. Until then, please rest for now; we have a long day ahead of us."

Now, the Vocaloids were asking questions one b one, but he refused to answer anything, "I will explain everything soon. Now, go rest as I said."

The remaining Vocaloids left to their rooms, but Nekomura Iroha stayed put. She glanced at the master and walked up to him, a concern look on her face. "Master, why are we not searching for Miki-chan and Piko-tan?"

He seemed to smile at her question, "I want everyone, not just Miki and Piko, to learn something today. I may be their master, but I am certainly not going to hand them everything. That is an inhumane thing to do, Iroha. I promise you that they will be OK."

"Now," he continued, "Contact SONY. Tell them I will be meeting with them in thirty minutes. If they refuse the first time, tell them it is important that I speak with them. Refuse the second; tell them it's about Utatane."

Iroha did not question her Master. She simply nodded and went to the telephone.

* * *

A chill passed through Miki's body once again as she checked her watch. It was twenty-minutes since we last saw our unusual heroine, if you would call her that. A violent storm began to happen, causing Miki to be partially blind. Though she was a Christmas-loid, the Vocaloid's one true weakness was the cold. If she were to be outside for more than three hours...

She didn't want to think about it. Miki tried to make her way back, but she kept getting spun around, lost and confused. Suddenly, she felt something warm drape onto her shoulders, making her jump and spin around.

Utatane Piko was behind her. Miki opened her mouth to say something, but felt her not-so-bare-shoulders. Over her once bared shoulders was a coat. It wasn't a heavy coat, but it kept her a bit warm for the most part. She looked back at Piko and glared at him, "Why are you here?" The blizzard made it hard to hear each other. Piko blinked before answering the female.

"I came to find you!"

Miki blinked in confusion, but glared again, "Who sent you?"

"No one, I snuck out!"

Again, she blinked. Not a lot of the Vocaloids snuck out; it was mostly the Haganes and Zatsune's crew that did. Miki never expected Piko to sneak out, ever. The female shivered as she looked around, "I sense a bigger storm happening." She whispered to herself.

The storm picked up, causing Miki to cling to Piko's jacket. He blinked in return, but held Miki to his body as the heavy storm lifted them from their spot, literally throwing them around.

The AHS-loid gasped and blacked out before she hit the ground.

* * *

She was only out for a good five minutes, but to her it seemed longer. What she woke up to were two soft but cold hands on her cheeks, making her sit up and look around. Her eyes soon gazed into Piko's cyan blue eyes.

"Miki, are you OK?" His voice was filled with sincere concern as Miki dusted herself off, "Yeah, I'm OK." She rubbed her head; now she _really_ had no idea where they were. They were truly...

Lost.

The AHS-loid stood up and glanced at her watch. It was almost an hour since she last left the mansion. "We need to find town. We can pick up supplies and camp out in a shop or two until the storm dies down." She looked around again, "The powerlines are probably down." She whispered.

"How do you know?" Piko asked and Miki blinked, "It's something I can sense." She told him, and said no more as she began to walk with him following her.

All they had were each other.

* * *

It seemed like hours, but in reality it was only twenty minutes since they began their walk to find town. Piko felt a soft shiver run through his body; Sony had made him slightly immune to the cold, but he could still feel it. Miki glanced at him before sighing.

"I hate silence," she stated.

"I do too." Piko's voice was soft as he agreed with her.

"Really?" This surprised her, "But you're always so..."

"Quiet?" She nodded at the male as soon as he said that. He chuckled lightly, "Well, why should I waste my voice on people who don't really care about what I say?" Miki laughed softly and Piko smiled softly at her. Another ten minutes passed by and the female was about to give up until she saw a few lights in the distance. She grabbed Piko's hand and hurried towards the lights before Piko pointed straight ahead.

"The city!" Both of them said it in unison as they raced towards the lights.

Hope was not lost yet.

* * *

**The ending of this chapter = crap. OTL**


	4. Glowing Story

**Snow Angel - A VOCALOID/UTAU series fanfiction - Chapter Four  
**_**After Utatane Piko's arrival, SF-A2 Miki runs away from home out of jealousy. Feeling guilty, Piko sneaks off into the cold night to find her. What happens when they can't find their way home?**_

**Couples:** Hinted Piko x Miki.  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated:** K+ For language  
**Author's notes:** I am so, SO sorry that this is so late! I've been mega busy lately, and I promise Ill answer your reviews when I get the chance. Thank you for being patient! Anyways, this story contains lyrics from Pico's "Story" song. Go listen to it, it's very pretty. I hope someone makes Piko cover it soon. I love his voice!

This chapter is weak. I just wanted to update honestly. The next one will be a bit better; I'm in a writer's block and a lot of people wanted me to update plus this is _way_ overdo. Oh well. D: I'm sorry guys! A I'll rewrite it later, maybe.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Vocaloids or UTAUs presented in this story, I only own the story. With that said, enjoy~!

* * *

A soft smile appeared on Miki's face as she and Piko entered the small, glowing town. It always seemed to glow around the holidays, and it wasn't just the lights that glowed; everyone's spirit seemed to light up around the holiday season. Miki always felt at home during this time, even if she didn't get to go to the town much. She admired the lights before looking back at Piko.

The male VOCALOID was in a small daze as he glanced around the town. So many lights and colors! He smiled softly, rushing back to Miki's side ans the two began to walk again. The AHS-loid blinked as she spotted a small market. "Wait here, Piko," She said as she sat him down on one of the benches. "I'm gonna go see if the telephone lines are down." Piko nodded as she skipped off and dashed into the market.

Piko glanced around his surroundings, watching the people pass by. They looked very... Normal. Normal compared to the VOCALOIDs. Most of them did not have crazy hair colors; it was mostly the passing teenagers that did. He kinda felt out of place; maybe he should have gone with black hair instead of white.

He spotted a magazine, picking it up. The title had caught his eye - it was about him! Well, actually it was about his voice provider. He felt excitement run through him as he flipped to the page, but frowned. He kind of was expecting a picture of his voice provider to be there, but all he saw was... Well, himself. He threw the magazine in the trash just as Miki trotted back to the VOCALOID.

"Well," began Miki as she shifted a bag that she was now carrying in her hand. "The Telephone lines are down." She sighed as Piko stood up, "I got us some food and town blankets in case we need it. The storm's gonna start up again, but it's gonna get worse according to the shopkeeper." Piko sighed and began to walk.

"Then we better find a place to stay, right?" He asked as Miki trotted up to his side. She nodded and began to think. There was a place that they could go to, the UTAU mansion, but they weren't too fond of the VOCALOIDS; they teased and picked on newcomers. As much as Miki was tempted, she didn't really want Piko to be over there. However, there was another place they could go to. The VIPPERloid household was welcoming, thanks to Yokune Ruko. Sure, Tei _hated_ VOCALOIDS, but it was better to have her than five hundred UTAU.

Tei was trying her best to control her small problem, and the other VIPPERs usually helped. Miki frowned; it was a good plan but there was only one small problem. Megurine Luka and Yokune Ruko did _not_ like each other. They hated each other and Luka especially did not like it when VOCALOIDs befriended the VIPPERloid, no matter who they were. If Luka found out about this...

Oh fuck it, really. They needed a place to stay until it became warm again. "C'mon. I know a place where we can head to until the storm dies off." She increased her pace as Piko followed, his boots clamping against the cement. Gosh, they were pretty loud.

A few good ten minutes passed and they reached a store that a lot of the VOCALOIDs got distracted with. It was the TV station, the place where they played a lot of music videos, the news, etc. All of the VOCALOIDs were distracted by it, usually for greedy reasons, but Yuki and Miki usually watched it when the cartoons were playing on Saturday mornings. That was usually the time where the AHS-loids would take a small walk into town to pick up supplies. She probably guessed that Piko would be distracted by it, but for what reason? Hopefully he wasn't going to be greedy like the rest.

The AHS-loid passed the TV station first, considering she was ahead of the other male. A music video was playing, and she usually stopped to sing along but this time she didn't know the words. She did take a quick glance at it. A male singing in a female voice was kinda crazy to Miki. Still, it was better sounding than Len's voice.

She was about to turn the corner when she stopped hearing Piko's footsteps. Miki spun around and blinked as Piko stared at the TV, almost in a trance like state. This was kind of worrying; was he broken? Miki walked back to the male and glanced at the TV.

_". . . mizukara suteta  
hazu no ishiki wo mou ichido  
nigirishimeta"_

It seemed to be halfway through the song, or at least the ending of it. The song was recognizable to Miki; she occasionally heard it on the radio, but other than that, she really didn't know the words. The male VOCALOID was still in some kind of trance as he listened. He felt like... He felt like he knew this person. Their voices were pretty similar, which made a small shiver go down the male's spine.

He glanced at Miki, then back at the TV.

_"motto watashi wo shitte akireru kurai ni  
todokanai omoi demo kamawanai"_

He touched the glass window and his eyes widened. Now he knew where he heard this voice and this song as well. There was always this voice in his head that sounded identical to this person's voice. Piko's heard it even before his was fully activated. It was almost... Eerie; he almost forgot about the voice.

Until now, of course.

Miki looked at the TV and then back at Piko, blinking. "Piko? Are you OK?" She touched his arm lightly.

_"zutto hanasanaide kowareru kurai ni  
owaranai yume no naka de kimi to...  
kitto kanaeru yo kimi no sutoorii  
hontou no kimi no moto e ai ni. . ."_

The song was almost over. Piko's eyes never left the screen after her glanced at Miki. There was just something about this man that reminded the SONY Vocaloid of himself. It was almost like looking into one of those mirrors at the circus that still shows your image, but in a different perspective.

_". . .yuku yo."_

Piko had sung along, and their voices were in perfect harnony.

A shiver went down Miki's spine when he sung along. It was eerie, a bit too eerie. Perhaps it was the cold that made her shiver.

Yeah, that's it.

...Right?

* * *

Iroha leaned against the wall as she waited for the Master to show up. Apparently, he wanted her to go to that conference meeting with him, even though SONY only agreed to meet with him if Utatane Piko was with him. What would happen when they found out that Piko was gone? Hopefully nothing too bad.

Gumi and Lily walked pass the female, but stopped and wandered back to her. "Iroha, you're out of your room?" Iroha rolled her eyes as Lily said that. There was a reason why Iroha and Lily weren't actually the best of friends. Lily gave the girl more trouble about being a hermit more than anyone else. Iroha didn't like Lily much either, she was way too bubbly and hyper for her, not to mention she wasn't the brightest star in the sky.

Gumi sighed and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, "Lily, please don't start." The green haired female fixed her goggles and then looked over at the Kittylerloid. "Iroha, what are you waiting for."

"U-Um..." While Gumi was a nice person, she too was hyper (but not as hyper as Lily) and a bit noisy. Iroha bit her bottom lip in thought and then finally said, "I-I'm gonna stay up and wait for Miki-chan and Piko-kun." She said, standing up straight. Gumi nodded while Lily rolled her eyes, "Knowing Miki, she'll be back soon. I wouldn't wait up for her. She's defiantly gonna hear it from me when she gets back, she practically kidnapped Piko!"

Iroha puffed her cheeks out and opened her mouth to say something. However, before a note could even leave her mouth Lily was already walking away. The other Internet co. VOCALOID blinked and waved 'goodbye' to Iroha with a small smile before racing after Lily, calling her name.

Iroha frowned and shook her head. She wasn't a violent person, but man did she want to rip Lily's lovely golden locks out! People like her were the reason why she never left her room, among other reasons of course. Iroha never really liked to talk about why she never left her room, but Lily always managed to bring it up every time she talked to the AHS-loid. At first, the female thought Lily was just concern, but the more she brought it up, the meaner she got.

The female sighed and closed her eyes, but opened them when she heard the Master's footsteps. She looked over at him and nodded, racing to his side. "Shall we go, Master-kun?"

He was silent, but nodded with a small smile. "We have a lot of explaining to do." He said and began to walk with her. The Vocaloid blinked before looking at him, "Um, Master-kun?" She tugged at his lab coat with a small, questioning look on her face.

"Yes, Iroha?" He asked, looking over at her. She bit her bottom lip and finally spoke after a small moment of silence. "Why did you ask me to come along with you?"

He bit the inside of his cheek in thought, "You seemed to be the most calm out of everyone here... You know, I really don't know." He laughed a bit. Iroha simply nodded and looked ahead. "The conference room is ahead, shall we hurry up?"

"We can make them wait. I'm not really going there for them. There's someone else that's going to be in that room, someone close to Piko." The VOCALOID master laughed again, making the small VOCALOID blink. Something, however, told her not to ask.

Not now, at least.

* * *

The duo was silent as they left the TV station.

Miki looked over at Piko before finally asking, "Piko, what happened back there? You, like... Went into a trance, I guess." She stared at him as he looked at his feet. He looked up at the female and stared at her, making her shiver a bit. There was something about his stare...

"Miki, have you ever met your voice provider?" The question was kind of odd for Miki. She thought for a bit and nodded, "A few times, mainly when I was first created." She said and titled her head. "Why do you ask?"

To her, it seemed like Piko looked angry. Why, though? Was it her answer, or was it the question? There was a small hint of envy in his eyes. He shook his head a bit, "It's nothing, I was just curious. I..." He took a small breath, "I figured we should get to know each other since we're, y'know, traveling together."

She nodded; understanding why he asked yet there was a small hint of doubt in his voice. Was he telling the truth or was he fully lying? Maybe he was kind of lying but yet he wasn't at the same time. She sighed and then hurried her pace. "C'mon, it's getting cold. I know a place that we can hang for a bit, it's only a few blocks away." She said.

Piko nodded and hurried as well, almost tripping over his own feet.


	5. The Kitty uses her voice!  Kind of

**Snow Angel - A VOCALOID/UTAU series FanFiction - Chapter Five  
**_**After Utatane Piko's arrival, SF-A2 Miki runs away from home out of jealousy. Feeling guilty, Piko sneaks off into the cold night to find her. What happens when they can't find their way home?**_

**Couples:** Hinted Piko x Miki.  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated:** K+ For language  
**Author's notes:** _OH MY GOD I SWEAR I AM ALIVE._  
I feel terrible for not updating but between in real life drama and such, I've been a busy bee. Anyways I hope you all had a nice Christmas and I wish everyone a great New Years! I... I was supposed to get this Fanfic done a long time ago. orz It's going to end... pretty soon. Not too soon, though!

And there's not a lot of Piko and Miki in this - Surprise, surprise! This focuses more on Master, Iroha, and the VIPPERs! But I hope you still like it. This could have been better buuut... orz I have no excuse this time. I guess I just wanted to get Chapter 5 out of the way so I can bring in the _DRAMA_ that comes in Chapter 6. Yes, _DRAMA_.

This chapter seems confusing, but all will be revealed in Iroha and Piko's own substory. I have decided to give them their own separate story – Iroha's will be about why she's become a hermit and Piko's will simply be about his wanting to meet... Piko! xD  
**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of the content in this FanFiction other than the text and the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

Iroha took a look around the conference room.

She had never been in this room before – not even when she was released. It was pretty weird actually, to be in this room. She felt like she didn't belong here. Yet, she did at the same time. Maybe because this wasn't just about Piko, it was also about Miki. The Kittylerloid sighed before looking down, hoping – _praying_ – that the two VOCALOIDs would be OK. They had to be, or else Master wouldn't be so content about this.

She glanced over at the Master, who was simply sitting in the seat next to her, smiling as usual. There was something eerie about his smile, and Iroha couldn't really figure it out until she glanced at the people that were across from them, the people who designed Piko.

They did not look happy.

The AHSloid gulped before sinking back into her seat, wondering why Master brought her here. She wondered until Master had called her name. It was obvious that she wasn't exactly listening to the conversation when she gave him a look. "Iroha, do you remember if Piko mentioned something about leaving?"

She was silent. Did he? She didn't remember. She was about to say no when she suddenly stopped, remembering what look was in Piko's eyes.

They were full of guilt and sadness.

"... Piko-tan thinks that Miki-chan hates him, so he must have gone out to look for her..." She stated, looking at the SONY executives with confidence in her eyes. They did scare him, no one did! Well, maybe Miku did on a bad hair day, but that was beside the point. A man in white, who oddly looked like some kind of engineer, simply sighed and waved his hand a bit. "So, nothing about the Project has changed..." He looked disappointed.

One of the men nodded, "It was foolish of us to release him after _that_ incident. I suppose when you do find him, we should take him back and start working again. I knew someone with _his_ looks, _his_ voice and _his_ personality would fail. He's just like his creator––"

"_Stop it!_"

All of their attention, even Master's, was focused on the voice that had bounced off the walls. At first, Iroha was confused. Who had said that? Who had yelled out in Piko's defense, and on that note, why did the person sound just like Nekomura Iroha?

_Because,_ a voice rang in her mind, _it was you who had said that._

Iroha just stood there, looking at the unfamiliar faces in the room, "... Please, don't hurt Piko..." She whispered, going back into her hermit-state. Master stood up as well. "Let us make a deal – if we find Piko unharmed and safe, you can keep him as he is. However, if any part of him is damaged, you can take him back and do whatever you want with him."

"... That sounds like a fair deal." The man in white said, shaking hands with the Master. Iroha let out a sigh of relief, but stiffed as the man looked over at her. "You have some voice there, miss – You should use it more."

Master smiled before looking back at the others, "Now, there is one more person I want to speak with. He is with you guys, as requested, yes?" The pink haired girl looked over at her Master, noticing his smile growing slightly as the men nodded, "Yes. He's in that room other there."

"Perfect. Iroha, let's go." She nodded at his command and raced to his side. Silently, both of them entered the room. Iroha looked around before noticing a person sitting in one of the chairs. Something about him seemed so familiar to her, and yet, she didn't know what. That of course was until he smiled at them.

She gasped, pointing at him in awe.

"You're..."

* * *

"... And then that's what happened!"

"Rook, that story is so fake, 'bullshit' isn't even a good term to describe it!"

"Yeah, Ritsu's right. This deserves a 'Holy Shit'."

"B-But I'm serious! Ruko, tell them how serious I am."

Yokune Ruko simply stared at her companion and shook her head at him. It wasn't the first time Rook told a story that deserved the title of 'Holy Shit'. Kasane Teto and Namine Ritsu were both right – Rook and his tales were simply full of shit. "Rook, you and I know that the story isn't true. Now are you guys gonna sit there or are you gonna help me cook?"

Ritsu simply nodded and stood up, dusting his Lolita, cake-layered dress before walking over to Ruko. Rook and Teto continued arguing about Rook's story, and it sounded like they were debating over the elections or something. Ritsu shook his head at them before walking with the hermaphrodite in the kitchen.

"So, that new VOCALOID..."

"What about 'im?"

"I heard from Rin and Len that he went missing with SF-A2 Miki. They've been spreading rumors that she killed him and now she's hiding the body and that she also ran to Canada." He was silent for a bit, and then looked at Ruko with a slightly worried look. "Miki wouldn't do that, right?"

Ruko shook her head again, "Ritsu, Miki's a nice girl, even if she is a bit jealous. She'll find a way to pull through." The trap nodded at her words; Ruko always had the right thing to say, even if she was half asleep most of the time.

"... Are we gonna look for him, like we always do when VOCALOIDs run off?" Ritsu asked, an annoyed look covering his worried look. The elder VIPPERloid simply let out a chuckle, "If they manage to find their way here, we'll let them decide if they want to go back. Why should we force them to go back?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Tell you what, Ritsu; if they do come here I'll answer your question." She said with a small tone in her voice. Ritsu knew that tone and he wouldn't ask again until, or if, they did come here. "Now, let's get started on dinner, it's already pass time."

The trap nodded and began to get out what they needed. It's not like VOCALOIDs ever came to the VIPPERloid household to rest, so why would a new VOCALOID change that?

* * *

Miki checked her watch.

It was already pass eight. Jesus, they needed to get back to the mansion quick and soon – Piko still had to make an appearance to the press, and if they were lost...

She shook her head and continued walking. Piko quickly followed her, let outing a breath. The two were pretty silent with each other; it was eerie and obviously uncomfortable, but for some reason Piko didn't mind. If Miki was someone like Miku or Rin, well, he probably would have killed himself by now. "Miki, where are we going?"

"To a place no VOCALOID venture to!" She smiled at him but let out a sigh when he gave the female a rather confused look. "We're going to the UTAU plaza."

"UTAU... Plaza?"

"Yeah, it's a place where the UTAUloids live." And she began to explain what UTAUloids were – they weren't VOCALOIDS, and their voices were made with free software called 'UTAU' – hence the name UTAUloids. Some were good, some were bad and some were so god dang awful you wanted to commit suicide. "In short, they're pretty much like us VOCALOIDs."

"Oh..." Piko said and blinked. He nodded a bit, "So, why don't VOCALOIDs go to this place?"

The red head let out a nervous chuckle, "Well... They don't like us very much, actually." She rubbed the back of her head before stopping, not letting out a breath, "..." She glanced around before leaning in slowly, "Piko, stay still."

"W-Why?" His voice was quiet, but it was filled with worry. The AHSloid gave the SONYloid a look before stepping slowly, almost falling when a loud "_**STOP**_" rang throughout the cold night.

"... We've been spotted."


	6. In Which Yuki colours! I'm serious

**Snow Angel - A VOCALOID/UTAU series fanfiction - Chapter Six  
**_**After Utatane Piko's arrival, SF-A2 Miki runs away from home out of jealousy. Feeling guilty, Piko sneaks off into the cold night to find her. What happens when they can't find their way home?**_

**Couples:** Hinted Piko x Miki.  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated:** K+ for language  
**Author's notes:** You know that awkward moment when you reviewing Akita Daichu's story Sound of Singer Piko and then you suddenly remember, 'Oh, shit! I still have to update that fanfic with the Piko and the Miki and the Iroha and that teal haired girl with the pigtails and shit!'

Yeah, this is that moment.

Thank you for being very patient with me. A lot has happen from the last time I updated and I almost lost all muse to continue this story (I almost ended it right here) but then I remembered that my friend would kill me if I gave up! I will finish this story. Besides - we're almost done anyways.

This chapter is short, because I feel like these have been too long. More will happen next chapter~. Also I realized something – this isn't even Piko x Miki. /laughs a bit  
**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own any of the content in this FanFiction other than the text and the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

Miki held her breath as the roaring voice showed its appearance.

Piko literally was clinging to Miki's side, obviously scared of what might happen to them. The android's eyes shifted over to the AHS Vocaloid, who seemed to not be afraid. Was she faking this? Perhaps. She was a hell of a lot braver than he was, that was a damn fact.

The figure was male (although Piko could have sworn he had some curves going on). He had long black hair that was tied in a braid with a few bangs and strands of hair covering some of his eyes. He wore green, light clothing despite the fact it was snowing harshly outside. He also carried what looked like to be a Longxu hook - a Dragon beard hook.

His turquoise eyes fluttered over to Piko, then at Miki, then back at Piko. He had seen Miki around, mostly with Ritsu and all, but never this boy. Was he a new Vocaloid? If so, was he a brat like the rest of them? The male opened his mouth to speak, but was soon interrupted by a harsh, raspy - almost robotic - voice calling his name.

"Ron!"

Miki let out a breath as she realized who was calling the person. It was Defoko, the first ever UTAU and pretty much head of the entire UTAU Plaza. Miki was the only VOCALOID that Defoko ever respected, besides Kiyoteru (Because he wasn't an idiot like the rest of them). Besides the purple UTAU was Momone Momo, a polite girl with super strength, however. She worked as a maid and used to work at the Vocaloid mansion until she was called to live at the UTAU Plaza.

The UTAUs and VOCALOIDs did live together in harmony for a short while before the Kagamine Twins messed everything up. It was no lie that the twins did not like the UTAUs (Especially Len, considering his stalker was a UTAU herself). To make a long story short, a short war happened before Master suggested that the UTAUs get their own place.

So they did, and they lived in harmony. The VIPPERloids (and Rook) were the only ones who did not live in the Plaza; Ruko had stated that they were neither VOCALOIDs nor UTAUs in her own eyes. They were far too different.

Miki snapped out of her small trance as she felt Defoko's eyes on her, "Miki," she began to say, "What's wrong." The red-head thought for a bit - What was wrong, the fact that more people like Piko rather than her or the fact that they were lost in the middle of a snow storm? She was about to speak up when Piko spoke up for her.

"We need to see Ms. Yokune." He said confidently. So, he was listening to her and he remembered too. Miki smiled softly before nodding at Defoko. The purple UTAU was silent as she looked over at Ron, "They mean no harm, Keine-san." The Chinese UTAU gave Miki and Piko one last look before trotting back to the middle of the Plaza.

Defoko looked over at Momo, "Tell Sai and Sayu to let these two pass." Her robotic voice was a bit demanding towards the pink-haired UTAU. The maid however nodded and began to sprint ahead, mumbling Defoko's commands to her.

Once Momo was out of sight, the first UTAU looked over at Miki, almost as to say 'Don't let this one become the next Miku'.

Miki blinked, a bit confused. Who did she mean 'this one'? She followed Defoko's gaze over to Piko and suddenly...

Everything seemed to click for a brief moment. 'This one' was Piko obviously. Was this why master wanted her to sing with him - so he wouldn't get influenced by the VOCALOIDs that were lost in their own greed? There was more to Utatane Piko than anyone could have guessed.

And Miki wanted to find out everything.

* * *

The teacher sighed as he leaned back, watching Kaai Yuki colour. Although, she seemed much unfocused considering she used one colour for each colouring page and she often went out of the lines. Yuki _never_ used one colour and she was the neatest elementary student ever. Something was obviously bugging her.

"... Sensei, will Miki and Piko return?" She suddenly asked as she looked up from the book. Kiyoteru hesitated for a brief moment before answering, "They will, Yuki. We'll either find them or they'll come to us. A UTAU is bound to find them..."

"That is, if the UTAU don't get to them before us."

The two glanced at the door to see Lola, the first ever Vocaloid (and the most forgotten one) at the entrance of the door, leaning against the door-frame. Yuki blinked and nodded to show some respect to her elder. The dark-haired male VOCALOID gave Lola a curious look.

"You wouldn't think...?"

"Unless Defoko gets to them first, they're about as good as dead." There was something sparkling in Lola's eyes, almost amusement. Kiyoteru studied her closely. It wasn't that Lola was cruel or anything. Maybe... Was she in on something that they weren't? It was time to confront Master about this thing.

"Lola, could you watch Yuki for a bit?" When the female gave a small nod, Kiyoteru got out from his seat and walked out of the room. His student looked at Lola with curiosity. "They wouldn't really _rip_ them apart, would they?"

The English woman walked over to a seat, "Nah, maybe I was exaggerating a bit." She was silent for a bit. "You have a winter coat, right?" She asked. Yuki gave her a small 'no duh' look, which made Lola laugh softly (Yuki reminded her of herself when she was her age).

"Well, get it prepared. I have a feeling we'll be going on that hunt a bit early."

* * *

Kiyoteru quickly paced down the hallway, hoping that Master was out of that meeting that Iroha had been mumbling about a few hours ago. He wanted to know why they weren't looking for Miki and Piko and what he had in store for the other VOCALOIDs. He suddenly heard small weeping coming from the main lobby.

Perhaps he should check it out.

The teacher walked to the main lobby to see _Luka_ holding a tissue. "Luka," His voice was filled with concern. The bilingual woman spun around and almost tripped backwards. "Oh, Kiyoteru. Can I... Talk to you?" She asked, stepping forward.

"Sure, Luka," He said, sitting her down on the nearest couch. She hesitated, but began to speak, "Kiyoteru, I'm worried about Miki and Piko. At first I wasn't worried because it was their choice to leave but then all of these thoughts were spilling in my head - what if they're dead? AHS and SONY will kill - no _brutally murder_ us if that's the case! Do you know how hard it is to get material to make a VOCALOID? Even if we were the replace them, Miki wouldn't be the same! And then what Lola said to me..." The woman began to weep again.

"They're family, Kiyoteru." Luka continued on. "We're all family and it took me this long to realize this!" So, Lola was indeed planning something. Whoever said English VOCALOIDs weren't witty deserved to be _brutally murdered_, as Luka would have put it. The man squeezed Luka's shoulder a bit. "Luka, we'll go to master right now. We have to look for them." He said, standing her and himself up.

Luka nodded, and the two began to pace down the hallway. They both glanced at the clock and then at each other. It was getting late.

Time was running out.


	7. Update and Hiatus!

**Snow Angel - Update**

**Basically an update about why I haven't been paying attention to this story. PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE THING!  
**

* * *

Hello followers, stalkers and other people~. 'Tis Chibi here just stopping by to give a quick update about the fate of this story. After about six months of not saying anything about Snow Angel, I decided to go and talk about why I've been so dead. **Please read the entire update before you go and yell at me, unfollow me, whatever.**

For the most part During April-May, I have been grounded and I could not get to a computer. All I really had for those months was my iTouch and there was no way I was going to write a 500+ chapter on a freaking iTouch. So all I had was Tumblr. So that's reason number one - no computer (which is probably the cause of the next few reasons).

To keep myself occupied I played Pokemon. Y u p. And after that I pretty much became obsessed! Vocaloid was the last thing on my mind at this point and I probably won't be writing anything related to that for a while. I know I have a few Pokemon fans out there, perhaps, so you'll be interested to know that I will be writing for that fandom.

And third reason... Well, to be honest I lost interest in this story for a bit. This doesn't mean I will throw it in the trash but for now it's on a mega hiatus. I might update in a week or so, I might update it in a year... Really it all depends on if I get back into the fandom. For now I want to explore other fandoms. C'mon - I've been in the vocaloid fandom for about three fucking years and I really want to do something else for a change.

Like I said, all you have to do is wait. Please don't pressure me; this will only push me away.

Other than that, please check out my deviantart, tumblr, etc. :) Thank you for reading!

- Chibi


End file.
